


The Knight Of Peace

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Nobody had expected the knight to do well in this years tournament, he never had before. Still he had entered the competition, as was expected of him, and gave it all. He may be a knight better suited for peace, but he was no coward, and no man would ever say otherwise. This was why his servant loved him.





	The Knight Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the VKYaoi Community's challenge, over on Dreamwidth. Please feel free to join the community if you are not already a member. It is a small but active community with regular challenges and plenty of talented authors. (Smut fics are set to members only, so the community is more active than it may appear.)
> 
> The Challenge is here: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/16280.html  
> Community Information: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/

Yuto winced as he saw the blunted duel sword connect with his master's shoulder. It was obviously painful, denting the armour Leoneil wore in such a way it could only be pushing into his shoulder. His master's sword fell to the floor, the owner's hand clearly unable to keep hold of the weapon any longer. Taking advantage of Leoneil's helplessness his opponent flicked of his helmet and held a blunt sword to his throat.

“A good match,” Leoneil thanked him politely, gracefully accepting his defeat and picking up his helmet from the floor. Nobody had expected him to make it past the third round, but he had made it to the semi-finals at least.

“You fought well this year,” His opponent answered. A talented swords man who had just secured his third place victory. Leoneil smiled, his features pale as he gave a formal bow and walked out of the arena so that the final duel of the tournament could be fought.

“You look in pain,” Yuto whispered, when they were out of earshot.

“Yes,” Leoneil admitted, not slowing his pace as they approached the castle where they had been staying. Leoneil had only entered because it was expected of him, fairing terribly at the jousting as was also expected of him but not doing so badly with a sword. Nobody had any faith in Leoneil's battle prowess, but not one man would be able to call him a coward. “As you feared.”

“I feared you would die during the jousting,” Yuto answered, “So I was more than glad when you fell harmlessly off your horse and ended that madness.”

“For this year at least,” Leoneil said, with a small smile that made Yuto wonder if he had failed the jousting on purpose. It was a dangerous sport, that had taken two lives this time around.

“For this year,” Yuto agreed, not wanting to think of the next. Usually Leoneil was talkative, but today his silence spoke more than words could. He must be in intense pain, Yuto worried as they entered Leoneil's rooms.

As he always did, as was his duty, he began to help Leoneil out of his armour. It was difficult to detach the breast plate from the sleeves, but he managed it and took note of the swollen shoulder muscle beneath the leather armour Leoneil wore beneath the metal plates.

Removing the right sleeve proved to be so difficult that he had to find a castle servant and instruct them to bring oil to the room. Frustratingly the servant smirked at his request and rushed of to the kitchens to fetch the oil. This same servant had brought oil to there room once before, and knew why they had requested it. It was almost embarrassing to admit that they needed more, as mundane as his reasoning was this time, he knew that the leftover oil would still end up being used for other purposes.

When the servant returned, he ordered him to stay and together they were able to pull off the armour sleeve. He'd been distracted by the task in hand and almost failed to catch the knight as he fainted and fell to the floor.

“That's a nasty blow,” The servant remarked, no longer amused by the situation. “We may have made it worse, forcing the armour off. He should have gone to the blacksmith.”

“I think you're right,” Yuto agreed with a sigh. Gently the two men half carried, half dragged, Leoneil to the bed and lay him down. The servant then left to find a physician, whilst Yuto removed the lower armour pieces. He loved to see his master in the leather armour he now wore, but not like this.

“Where...” Leoneil stammered, “What happened? Did I pass out?”

“Yes, but not for long,” Yuto reassured him, “The physician is on his way to look at that arm.”

“I hate how weak I am,” Leoneil muttered, getting no further with his complaint as the servant and physician entered the room. Knowing he was only a burden now, Yuto began to clean the armour, placing the damaged plate to one side to be repaired. He knew what Leoneil was going to say. His master was thin and delicate to look at, almost elf like in appearance. He was beautiful and kind, but lacked brute strength, fast reflexes and the quick mind of a warrior. A knight of peace, Yuto had teased him once, to which Leoneil had responded that it was all well and good, as long as the peace remained.

The physician seemed to take an age to look into Leoneil's wounds, but he was finally satisfied that the arm was only bruised and swollen. Leoneil had fainted due to the pain of removing the armour, but no long term damage had been done. He needed merely rest and time to recover. Thanking him, and paying the physician with his master's coins, he let the two men out of the room and locked the door behind them.

“You must think I'm weak and pathetic,” Leoneil complained, “To pass out from just a bruise!”

“You already know what I think of you,” Yuto answered, “Need I say it again?”

“Remind me,” Leoneil begged, and so Yuto listed the other's beauty and grace, his elegant and gentle manners, the way he commanded respect from everyone around him.

“Those who don't respect you, are battle mad or just mad in general,” Yuto finished, not at all surprised when Leoneil slipped out of the bed to kiss him. This was why his master had chosen him in the first place. There had been a scandal where he had been caught with another male servant, his former master rejecting and publicly denouncing him as immoral and corrupt. It was this very rejection that had caught Leoneil's attention and brought them together. Love had seemed the natural conclusion.

“You flatter me too much,” Leoneil complained, holding Yuto with his good hand as his servant released the tie that kept his long dark waves in order. “If I listened to you, I would surely end up with an uncontrollable ego.”

“I can name a few knights who fit that description, but are still perfectly loved,” Yuto responded, running his fingers through the other's soft hair as they kissed once more.

“And I can name more than a few who are not,” Leoneil finished. “Besides, it's better to be humble I think. To know your own short comings is the only way to better them. I would have not come fourth today, had I already believed I was good with the sword and simply suffered bad luck last year. I knew I was weak and I practised. It paid off, did it not?”

“Exceptionally,” Yuto agreed, “You surprised even me.”

“I'd say I surprised everyone, including myself,” Leoneil agreed, his hand slipping beneath Yuto's shirt and running softly up his spine.

“I'm proud of you,” Yuto answered, truly meaning the words. Before him Leoneil smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. Talk of the duels was quickly forgotten, as the kisses grew increasingly passionate and desperate. They really should be giving Leoneil's body chance to rest and heal, but if that wasn't what Leoneil wanted, then who was he to stop him? Just a servant, going along with his master's will. The fact that he wanted this too, was irrelevant.

Careful to mind Leoneil's arm, Yuto helped the knight out of his leather armour and underclothes, allowing his own clothes to fall to the floor in the same pile. Whilst naked, he was entirely unashamed to be the focus of his master's gaze. Reacting only in pleasure when the other took his cock in his hand and began to run his long fingers gently over the length. He gasped in delight at the touch, truly enjoying the sensations of having his cock and balls fondled so firmly.

Before him, Leoneil dropped to his knees and wrapped his warm lips over the tip of his cock. He stared down at the beautiful man before him, grateful for this act and knowing exactly where it would lead.

The knight took in more of his length, his hand now firmly cupping Yuto's balls as he devoured the shaft. Yuto had never been excessively large, but his cock fit perfectly in the other's mouth so he saw it as the perfect length. As Leoneil swallowed him whole, he gasped and moaned, clinging onto the dark hair without force, for he only wanted to feel the silky strands between his fingers.

“Oh Leo,” He gasped in delight, “You're so good at this!”

“A true sword swallower,” Leoneil answered, pulling back for air and smiling at his lover. The men at court used such terms as a slur, but between them it was only a brag of accomplishment.

“That you are,” Yuto gasped, moaning louder now as Leoneil turned his attention back to his cock, with firmer and more determined actions than before. Bliss filled him, growing and he found it a challenge to hold back. When he thought he couldn't hold any longer, Leoneil stopped and ordered him onto the bed. On weak legs he stumbled to the bed, pulling himself onto all fours with his head between his arms. He hated that Leoneil knew his limits so well! His master loving to bring him to the edge like this, only to demand he could only cum from penetration. Leoneil was as cruel as he was kind, but Yuto secretly loved it all.

He allowed the other to slip an oiled finger inside him, moaning against the pillows as the other stretched and prepared him. He adored these sensations and it was nothing but a blessing that he longer had to pleasure himself this way. Leoneil's desire for him never faulted and in return Yuto never felt anything less than desirable. Many were jealous of his master's good lucks, but he had never felt the need to be. He got to appreciate every inch of this man and that in itself was enough.

Once he was slick with oil and well prepared, Leoneil carefully entered him and took up a steady rhythm. Usually he could be quite rough, but today he only had one good hand to grip onto his hips with. It wasn't enough to be pulled back into the forward thrusts and Leoneil didn't have the stamina after the duel to truly pound him. Instead his master took up a steady pace, penetrating deep inside him and aiming for the most pleasurable spots. His lost orgasm quickly returned to him and he allowed himself to cum, gasping and moaning as the other didn't even slow.

“You're a vessel of my pleasure,” Leoneil reminded him.

“Forever, I will serve you,” Yuto promised, taking the other's offerings inside himself with a smile. Carefully he removed himself from the bed, cleaning up the room as Yuto lay exhausted where they had made love. Once the room was in order, he slipped beside him, kissing the other gently on the forehead and guarded the other as he fell asleep. It would take time and rest for the other to be back to full health, but Yuto would insure he received both. For every one of Leoneil's needs, was his duty to fulfil.

 


End file.
